1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to audio test apparatuses, and particularly relates to an audio test apparatus capable of decreasing noise influence in the process of audio device testing and a method thereof.
2. General Background
Nowadays, computers and handheld devices (e.g., mobile phone) are becoming more and more popular. People typically use computers to watch movies or listen to music, while mobile phones are mainly used as a means of communication. As a result, the sound quality output by computers and handheld devices is an important factor in determining user satisfaction. The quality of an audio device, such as a sound box or a speaker, directly correlates to the overall sound quality. Therefore, it is necessary to perform a thorough quality testing on a sound box and a mobile phone's speaker prior to selling them.
Currently, there are two methods of testing the quality of an audio device. The first method of testing simply involves an operator testing whether the sound output by the audio device is acceptable. Although this method is simple, the possibility of damaging the operator's hearing still exists. Another method is to utilize a precision audio testing device, such as “AP2700”, which was produced by the Audio Precision Company. A big drawback of using such a testing device, however, is its high cost.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a test apparatus and a method which can achieve better test results without having the above-mentioned shortcomings.